Question: On Monday, Ben and Ishaan decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Christopher to time them with a stopwatch. After 4.88 minutes, Christopher agreed to time the runners. Ben sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 77.52 seconds. When it was Ishaan's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 65.49 seconds. How much faster was Ishaan than Ben in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Ishaan was than Ben, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ben's time - Ishaan's time = difference in times. ${7}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Ishaan was 12.03 seconds faster than Ben.